


Say It Right

by BrainlessGenius



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Drunk Shenanigans, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One Shot, Roman is an anxious mess too, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Unintentional "I Love You"s, Virgil is an anxious mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius
Summary: Prompt:5 times two characters say “I love you” to each other without the actual meaning of it, and one time they actually say it right.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Maybe romantic if you squint - Relationship, Prinxiety, platonic Logicality
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Say It Right

The dynamic between Virgil and Roman proved as quite an interesting subject for Thomas Sanders’ Youtube viewers. It blew up on Tumblr and even prompted a ship and resulted in more views.

Now, Thomas was no stranger to ships. When he found out about the growing fanbase of his two contradicting facets, he sat down and had a little talk with them.

He didn’t ask for much. He only encouraged them to maybe try and get along a little more. He went on about how this would be good for their view count, especially since they’re only beginning to weave their Youtube career. And, if fate would have it, it might be good for their relationship as well.

Hesitantly, and quite annoyed, the pair went back to the mindscape after the short meeting.

Patton and Logan were quite good friends in opposition to the other two sides. Sure, Patton can be a bit too energetic for Logan’s taste at times but they get along just fine. That day when Anxiety and Princey came back from an unknown meeting with Thomas, said pair seemed more grumpy than usual. Ever since that day they began to notice a few… isolated occasions. Isolated occasions which, if they were going to be honest, amused both the moral and logical facet quite a lot:

**1.**

The first incident almost didn’t happen. The only reason why Logan even saw or heard it in the first place was because he was peacefully doing nothing (except sipping his coffee) across Virgil and Roman. Roman was, of all things, shining his sword on the living room couch. Sitting a few feet beside him was Virgil, silently reading a book. They were all minding their own businesses until the jacket-clad facet broke the silence to ask about a particular phrase in his novel.

“Hey, what does _‘Tora dust midaram’_ mean?”

Knowing right away what that phrase meant, Logic began to speak but the royal side across him beat him to the answer.

_“I love you.”_

Virgil swiftly looked at the princely aspect with furrowed eyebrows, obviously confused.

“What?”

“ _Tora dust midaram_ , it means 'I love you’ in Persian.”

“… oh. Thanks.”

Logan was at that point, intrigued.

“Roman, how did you know about that?”

“Logan, it’s important for me, Thomas’s fanciful side, to know the language of love; and as much of it as I can.”

A small mumble was heard from the anxious side beside him.

“Well that’s stupid.”

“What was that emo nightmare?”

“Nothing.”

It took Logic a lot to hide his amusement that day.

**2.**

The next one happened quickly, but Patton was lucky enough to witness it.

That day he noticed Virgil was roaming the house quite frantically. He was looking under chairs, tables, throwing pillows, and even went out of the mindscape for a while, only to come back looking defeated. As Anxiety went back down the halls, Patton decided to help him find whatever it was he was searching for.

“Hey kiddo, what ya looking for?”

“I can’t find my headphones. I need them Pat. I’ve looked everywhere for it.”

“You mean these headphones?”

Virgil looked up and was met with Roman standing in front of him, his headphones dangling from his fingers; headphones that were snatched almost instantly from him by a certain anxious side’s hands.

“Where’d you find it?!”

“You left it on the couch so I tried to give it back but you weren-”

“Ohmygod _I love you_ thank you!”

In just a second, Anxiety dashed past Princey and Morality and straight into his room; leaving Roman stunned and blushing and Patton with a story to tell Logan later.

**3.**

Roman always sings a Disney song every karaoke night. Always. 

But for this particular night, in which Princey had maybe a little too much to drink (they swear they all tried to stop him), all sides were shocked to hear a song from Roman that wasn’t anywhere near Disney.

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in….”_

It was a familiar song, but it was still a shock to hear him belt out anything not Disney related at least.

The flushed and consequently more energetic side made for a rather good show though (if Virgil recording the whole thing for blackmail was anything to come off by).

The rather tipsy prince was all over the place. He swayed, twirled, and brought the mic wherever he went. To everyone’s amusement, Roman only took the camera pointed at him as an invitation to slink closer to Virgil and sing a few lines right to his face, eyes locked on him and him only.

_“But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Princey’s face was impossibly close to Anxiety’s, whose foundation did almost nothing to conceal how much he was blushing.

Unfortunately, the royal’s inability to stand still eventually tripped up the wires, shutting down the whole setup. This earned a frustrated groan from everyone in the room, and a sigh of relief from the anxious trait.

It also prompted a knowing look between Logan and Patton.

**4**. 

The fourth time happened when Thomas’s relatives came for a visit.

Thomas spent a lot of time keeping up with his aunts and uncles but majority of his attention was spent on one particular person in the room - the baby.

Naturally, with Thomas cooing over the infant with delight, 2 certain aspects were doubled over in joy as well.

As Patton and Roman continued to give Thomas’s youngest cousin all their affection, said cousin was going at what seems to be her first attempts at communication.

“A… a wvv uu”

The royal and parent had to admit, it was adorable, but they couldn’t understand a thing nonetheless.

“A… a wa… vuu”

“Roman, the baby’s extremely adorable, but I can’t understand a thing.”

“I don’t know either Pat. I think she’s trying to say kung fu? Or voodoo? But why would she say th-”

“I love you.”

Morality and Princey stared at this dark-clad figure standing behind them. Said figure was also sighting the baby, with maybe the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

“What did you say Virgil?”

Roman was sure he didn’t hear that right. Virgil wouldn’t say such a phrase.

“I said I love you.”

Now the royal was looking on at Anxiety, dumbfounded by his words. The anxious side responded with a sigh as he turned to fully face Roman.

“The baby was trying to say _I love you._ I have no idea why it was taking you guys so long to figure it out.”

And as if on cue, the baby finally succeeded at her linguistic efforts.

“I… I wuv you!”

Well, almost.

“Oh.”

Patton would’ve showered that baby in hugs right now if he could.

**5.**

The fifth time was caught on camera, and even posted on Thomas’s Youtube channel. Thomas decided to film a Valentines’ episode that day, along with his sides of course.

Nearing the end Thomas required them all to say “I love you” to every other person in the room. 

Patton and Logan finished the task quickly. Well, maybe Logic needed a bit of help but he had the right spirit.

Roman was never one to have difficulty in expressing emotions before, but for once, he was nervous and hesitant to say something as simple as “I love you.” Maybe it had something to do with… recent events in the mindscape, specifically regarding a certain anxious facet, but it shouldn’t be this challenging for a romantic side.

He tried passing it off but with Patton outright telling him to say it already, he found himself without a choice if he wanted to get things over with.

“…I love you…”

It was barely a murmur but was heard nonetheless. Virgil knew that was directed at all of them but he still could not help feeling a small blush creep up on his face. Luckily for him, he was able to escape having to say the actual words back, settling for a mere implication of his affections before sinking back into the mindscape.

Virgil and Roman were pretty silent the rest of the day, while the other 2 had something to talk about till night time.

**+1**

The next morning, Virgil woke up with a strong desire to stay in his room. He still had a few chips and energy drinks in his mini-fridge to last him the entire day.

As he went to get up and stretch a little bit he noticed a piece of paper by the door. It seemed like it was slipped under from outside. He picked it up and saw that it was actually an envelope.

He tore it open and saw a note. He read it, paused for a bit, contemplated, then bolted out his door.

Roman on the other hand wasn’t able to rest an awful lot last night. He decided there wasn’t any use in thinking about the little note he left Virgil too much and and began to make his way out and into the commons.

Before he could though, the door almost slammed open to reveal an anxious side dressed in purple, in all his disheveled glory, standing at his doorway…

With an open envelope in his hand.

Roman tried to explain, and get a single word out but for the first time in so long his mind and mouth wouldn’t move in sync.

“I… well, Virge, you see, I can explain, I-”

“I love you too.”

And for once, their roles reversed. The embodiment of passion and romance was at a terrible loss for words, and the embodiment of anxiety suddenly had the courage to speak once more.

“So, your highness, want to watch Disney movies with me?”

“I’d love that my chemically imbalanced romance.”

**Bonus** :

“Patton?”

“Yeah Lo?”

“They are currently watching Disney movies in Virgil’s room and you owe me 5 dollars.”

“Ooooorrr, double or nothing, I bet they’ll tell us about them by the end of the week.”

“Impossible. They’ll hide their relationship for a month. I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all doing okay! Every little support and kudos is eternally appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr [@nerdy-emo-royal-dad](https://nerdy-emo-royal-dad.tumblr.com/)!. Stay safe, fams! <3


End file.
